Human admirer (Menschlicher Verehrer)
Die turtles versuchten grad fernsehen zu gucken was allerdings eine große Herausforderung war da mikey mit seiner Pizza rum schmatzte. " mein sohn sein nicht so gierig. Gier ist gefehrlich. Sie sorgt dafuer das man in einer sekunde alles verliehrt was man besas" erzehlte splinter.da kam ein Interview mit dem direktor des zentral park Zoo." Ja es ist unglaublich. Unser baby nashorn rocky war ganz normal und als wir ihn heute morgen vorgefunden haben war er riesig und hesslich und hat drei sicherheitsmenner umgebracht und streift seitdem in der Stadt rum und ermordet unschuldige" erzehlte der Direktor im tv. " und wissen sie was diese verwandlung erschaffen haben kann" fragte charlos chang obrion gamb" wir fanden einen komischen behelter in seinem gehege" erzehlte der Rektor und zeigte einen kanister mit leeren mutagen." Liebe bevoelkerung verlasst eure Wohnungeh nur notfalls. Den das ist nicht mehr rocky! Er ist herter! Fester! Er ist rocksteady" erzehlte der nachrichten Sprecher. " jungs schnappen wir uns rocksteady" bafahl Leo. Alle machten sich bereit. " nenn ihn nicht so. Nur ich darf mutanten Namen geben" verlangte mikey. " komm mikey" stoehnten die anderen genervt. Dann machten sie sich auf die nashorn jagt. alopex trainierte gerade im haupt quatier des foots mit einem box sack. sie mache jedoch den klassichen fehler das der box sack sie weg fegte. xever der nach seiner 2. mutation als tokka bekannt war( siehe " leatherhead returms") lachte sie aus." halz maul metal schale" rief alopex. " machs vorl fuechschen" ertoente die stimme von linda gunderson. die beruehmte ornitologin( vogel expertin) die aus tokkas heimadt stadt rio de janero kam und mit ihm zussamen war bis er vom foot aufgenommen wurde und sie eine fern beziehung hatten. und nun besuchte sie ihren xever. " linda?" murmelte xever verlegen. ihm war es pheinlich als mutant vor seiner festen freundin zu stehen." ach xeverl du weist doch mich interlesierlt es nist wie du aussiehst" gab linda zurueck und sprang auf tokkas mutierte schulter und machte mit ihm zungen kuss. alopex verzog angewiedert das gesicht." was hast du fuerl prloblem?" murrte linda." ignorierl sie meine suese sie ist nur sauerl weil sie keinen menschen als freund hat" erklerte tokka." ich werd schon einen menschen dazu bringen fuer mich zu schwermen" knurrte alopex." werls glaubt wirld seelich" neckte tokka." na warte" rief alopex und wollte angreifen. da kam shredder rein." alopex! lass diesen unsinn" befahl er.sie nickte. " ich habe eine aufgabe fuer deine fuchs instinkte" erzehlte er. dann zeigte er ihr den report ueber rocksteady der aus den zoo entkam." finde ihn! der kann uns nuetzlich werden" befahl shredder. " ja meister ich werde ihn holen"verbeugte sie sich. " und ich werd auch dafuer sorgen das ein mensch mich lieben wird" murmelte sie zu sich selbst. dann ging auch sie auf nadhorn jagd. die turtles versuchten rocksteady mit dem mutagen spuer geret zu orten wehrren alopex ihre spuer nase benutzte. doch sie fand nicht rocksteady sondern er sie. der fette brocken rannte auf sie zu. er hatte hippi kleidung die er im report noch nicht hatte. doch die klamotten sahen bei ihm nicht harmonisch sondern rebelisch aus.er nahm sie in seine riesen hand und wollte ihr den kopf abbeisen. da blieb er mit seinem kopf vor ohrem stehen so dass sie sich in die augen schauten. " hab ich etwa so ne interessante visage?!" knurrte alopex. " das bedeutet er liebt dich" ertoente die stimme eines hippis. da bemerkte alopex das vor einem hippi wagen und hippi zellt stand." wer bist du" fragte alopec verwirrt." mein name ist bebo ich bin ein tier fluesterer ich kann genau sagen was tiere denken. du denkst grade ich bin ein trottel und rocksteady liebt sie. ich wusste das er noch gefuehle hat. er ist immer noch rocky" sprach bebo im typischen hippi ton." so du liebst mich? schade das du kein mensch bist" stellte alopex fest." komm doch zum essen" bot bebo an. sie wollte grade mit den beiden ins zellt gehen als die turtles rein stuertzten. " das ist rocksteady" fragte donni engstlich." der uebrigens einen echt lahmen namen hat" beschwerte sich mikey. " genug es wird ein harter kampf sogar alopex ist dabei" warnte leo." und ein hippi ich hab angst vor hippis" gestand mikey alopex wollte angreifen doch der riesen rocksteady sprang auf die turtles und zequetschte sie unter sich so das nur noch ihr koepfe raus ragten. " so viel schmerzen" jammerte donni." von jemandem der noch nicht mal nen guten namen hat" ergentzte mikey qual voll. " die ohr feige gib ich dir wenn ich mich nicht mehr so zertruemmert fuehle" stoehnte raph. alopex war von der kraft des stummen riesen nashorn begeistert. er lechellte verlegen. " rocky nein denk dran was ich dir beigebracht habe" sprach bebo im hippi ton." seht ihr hippis sind gruselig die reden so komisch" sagte mikey klein laut. alopex tetchelte rocksteady selbst zu frieden den kopf. " ich hab es mithilfe von rocksteady geschafft meinen 2. groessten wunsch zu ermoeglichen.... den respekt von shredder" spracj alopex. " und was war dann dein 1. groester wunsch" fragte mikey. " mikey! kannst du dir das nicht abgewoehnen alles zu fragen was man fragen kann" stoehnte raph." die liebe eines menschen" beantwortete alopex mikey frage traurig. donnatelo hette in ihr eine seelen verwandte gesehen wenn sie nicht die feindin wehrer. er hoerte auch alopex zu als sie eine lange predicht ueber liebe,menschen,ware gefuehle u.s.w sprach. bebo und rocksteady hoerten ihr auch zu. die anderen turtles stoehnten. " kann hier den garnix rocksteady zum menschen machen damit wir in unsere liebe einsteigen koennen" beendete alopex ihren vortrag. bebo gab dem weinenden fuchs ein taschen tuch. " wollt ihr saft ?" fragte bebo an die turtles gewandt. mikey nickte. er kam mit mutagen zureck." nicht trinken das ist mutagen dadurvh wuerst du noch gruseliger" warnte mikey. " kann vieleicht mutagen rocksteady zu einem menschen machen?" fragte alopex. " das mutagen verwandelt den betroffenen in das lebewesen was er zuletzt beruehrt hat" erklerte donni. " und du donni solltest dir mal abgewoehnen leute mit wissen schaffts gequatsche zu langweilen" meckerte raph." hm das lebewesen das zu letzt beruehrt wurde" bemerkte alopex. " bebo du hast doch rocksteady die ganze zeit gepflegt?" fragte sie. bebo nickte. " das heist er ist mit dir in beruehrung gekommen und wenn er mit mutagen in beruehrung kommt wird er zu einen menschen" bemerkte alopex. " leute genau das ist es. splinter hatte recht. alopexs gier rocksteady zu einem menschen zu machen kann uns befreien" fluesterte leo. die turtles versuchte alopex zu ueber reden den behelter auf rocksteady zu schiesen damit er mutiert und die turtles unter ihm durch kriechen koennen. doch alopex war sich nicht mehr so sicher ob sie das tuhen wollte. ein mensch und ein fuchs in liebe die turtles versuchten sie zu ueber reden und auch bebo sagte ihr sie solle ihrem traum folgen. rocksteady verstand mit seinem nano hirn die situation noch nicht. doch donni brachte das entscheidende." alopex hoer mir zu. wenn du willst das ein mensch dich liebt dann lass es zu. es ist nix verkehrt da ran. liebe kann man nich aus stellen. sie ersteht einfach. im ggrunde heist liebe nur das 2 seelen zu einander finden. und es ist egal welche spezies" spracher. alopex war geruehrt. sie entschied sich. sie schos den mutagen behelter und rocksteady mutierte erneut. die turtles konnten sich unter dem geschwechten rocksteady heraus ziehen." wow donni ich wusste das die tatsache das du immer an april denkst uns nuetzlich sein wird" neckte mikey. " ich hab nicht an april gedacht. liebe hat wirklich nix mit der spezies zu tuhen" verteidigte sich donni. raph und mikey lachten ihn aus. " genug! wir muessen sehen in was sich rocksteady mutiert" befahl leo. rocksteady mutierte unter schmerzen. bebo wollte ihm helfen und versuchte das mutagen von ohm weg zu fegen doch dabei kam auch er mit mutagen in beruehrung. er mutierte auch. erutierte zu einem schwein. seine hippi kleidung die er noch anbehielt sah bei ihm auch rebelisch aus. rocksteady mutierte zu einem menschenn ehnlicheren nashorn. er hatte nun die groedse eines menschen und auch nebbessere sprach erkennung." alopex was hadt du mir angetan? ich hasse dich dafuer" bruellte rocksteady in seiner tiefen stimme." ich hasse dich auch! ich hab keine lust mehr immer an friden und harmonie zu denken. ich will wss zerdeppern" bruellte bebo in einer auch tiefen stimme." ich sag doch der hippi ist gruselig" murmelte mikey klein laut. die turtles machten sich kampf bereit doch zu ohrer verwunderung griffen bebo und rocksteady nur alopex an." splinter hatte recht. alopexs gier ist nun schuld das die mit nun mit den mutanten fetrig werden muss" erklerte leo und befahl den siieges sicheren rueckzug. " doch vorher soll der hippi einen namen bekommen. bebo ist zu einem schwein mutiert also einen pig und weil pig am anfang mit p anfengt und bebo nun eins ist bekommt er ein p ans ende. also bebop" entschied mikey und machte.sich auch aus dem staub und lies alopex mit bebop und rocksteady zurueck. sie schaffte es die neiden auser gefecht zu setzten. sie wollte rocksteadys tod besiegeln und ihm in den hals beisen. da fiel ihr etwas ein. shredder wollte rocksteady im foot clan haben. " ihr wollt doch sachen zerdeppern?" fragte alopex. die beiden nickten. " dann kommt mit wenn ihr am leben bleiben wollt.mein meister kann zwei zerstoerungs lustige fett secke wie euch gebrauchen" erzehlte alopex. dann brachte sie die beiden ins haupt quatier des foots. shredder nahm bebop und rocksteady als kempfer auf." gute arbeit alopex" lobte shredder doch alopex war in gedanken wo anders. sie hatte sich so sehr gewuenscht einen menschlichen verehrer zu haben." wenigstens ist eine vom foot clan noch brlauch barl" seuftzte linda." was? fragte alopex. " xeverl! erl ist ein idiota. du hattest rlest erl ist wirlklis eine metal sale. erl macht einfach sluss weil er meinen berluf langweilig findet" jammerte linda." jungs sind schon komisch stimmts?" versuchte alopex sie auf zu heitern. " und ganz besonderls mutierlte jungs" lachte linda. " aberl du bist in orldnung" gab linda ein kompliment. " leider sehen das menchen nicht so" seuftze alopex. " oh doch is sehe es so" gab linda zurueck. dann ging sie als ex von xever und gute freundin von alopex nach brasilien zurueck. Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher Kategorie:Von Zein erfundene Episoden